


[德哈]纸短情长（ABO）

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *私设:每个人出生的时候就可以被辨别出第二性别，但是性别特征在16--20岁之间才会开始显露，在那之前，未分化的Omega不会受到alpha信息素的影响。被标记的omega也不会受到其他alpha信息素的影响。LOF：耀森





	[德哈]纸短情长（ABO）

01.

德拉科·马尔福跟哈利·波特的初见是在一个烁玉流金的盛夏，在所有人的印象中这个过程都着实不太愉快。

两个男孩作为年纪相仿的alpha跟omega，虽然大人们明面上没有说出口，但是都心照不宣。现在的确是婚姻自由，不过让孩子们多接触接触总没坏处。两家人进门寒暄了好一阵子以后，莉莉就把哈利跟德拉科领到后院的槐树阴下，并嘱咐他们和平相处。

德拉科目送着莉莉离开，然后把视线转移到面前这个黑发男孩的身上。他在来之前就知道哈利是omega——卢修斯跟他提过。他仔细地打量着哈利：乱糟糟的黑发，完全不符合马尔福审美的圆框眼镜。乍一看这形象的确不佳，但是吸引德拉科目光的却是波特那双明亮的绿眼睛，泛着光，就像是在碧绿的湖水面上撒了一把碎钻。在德拉科眼里，哈利十分“好看”。

小孩子的喜欢往往十分简单，它不需要太多复杂的理由。德拉科目前就对哈利相当有好感，以至于一开始的话题就往这方面跑偏。哈利安静地搭了半天积木，被德拉科盯得浑身不自在，他刚想问点什么，德拉科就先开了口。

“你有没有喜欢的alpha？”

“……没有。”哈利猝不及防，没想到德拉科会突然问这个，这对他来说算是个敏感话题。哈利疑惑地望着面前这个金发男孩缓缓开口。

“而且我以后也不一定就会喜欢alpha，没准是个beta。”

德拉科觉得很诧异，他没有想过波特说的这种可能性，在他的思维中，omega就应该跟alpha配对，这样才是最合理的。

“但omega嫁给alpha才是最合适的。”

“并不是。”哈利把头扭到一边去，他不想再继续跟德拉科谈论这个话题，人的观念是很难改变的，他也懒得多费口舌去解释。

很显然德拉科并不会察言观色，他对这种观点颇为不满，于是他就凑到哈利旁边，开始掰着手指头一条一条地给哈利罗列各种omega应该跟alpha在一起的理由。

德拉科的喋喋不休使哈利的耐心几乎耗尽，出于礼貌他并没有把耳朵捂住。“别说了，马尔福。”哈利蹙起眉，手里的积木被插进泥土里，显然他不开心了，然而德拉科却依然没有注意到这一点。

“怎么了？你看我们的父母都认识，我是alpha，而你恰巧又是omega，所以你以后一定会嫁给我而不是一个beta，呃我是说我才是你最合适的alpha，没准他们现在正在屋里讨论我们未来的婚事……”

倏然，他的眼前一黑，阵阵酸痛从鼻腔里蔓延开来。

德拉科重心不稳，跌坐在地，他用手捂着红红的鼻子一阵阵地发懵，这一拳的力道对于一个孩子来说着实不小。他睁大了眼睛，用难以置信的眼神盯着眼前这位不知为何突然暴起的omega。

在他的认知中，omega都是柔柔弱弱规规矩矩的，而他作为一个马尔福家含着金汤勺出生的alpha，理应受到所有人的尊重，甚至是敬畏。然而此时此刻这个波特家的omega却结结实实地给了他一拳，打痛了他的鼻子，也打破了他对omega这个稀有群体的刻板印象。

屁股被石头硌得生疼，手掌下泥土粗糙的触感着实有些恶心，他对哈利印象良好，但是这不代表着他能接受哈利揍他。德拉科颤颤巍巍地抬起胳膊，用手指着哈利的脸叫出了声。

“你！你敢打我！我爸爸都没打过我！”

这的确是事实，以往德拉科不管犯了什么错误，得到的教训都仅限于批评教育，而这个omega却一言不合就对他暴力相向，他甚至都不知道自己做错了什么，德拉科感到委屈又生气。

哈利可不吃他这一套，德拉科这一嗓子喊出来以后他站起身，俯视着坐在地上的德拉科，把另一只小手也攥了起来，大有一种‘你再不滚我就继续揍你’的架势。

德拉科见状不妙，踉跄着从草地上爬起来，逃命般地跑走。哈利看着德拉科狼狈溜走的背影挥了挥拳头，事实上他早就想这么干了。

至于原因还要归到哈利亲爱的教父身上。西里斯对这个宝贝教子一直是喜欢得紧，哈利想要什么就给他买什么，仓库里至今还堆着他买给哈利的几大麻袋玩具。而在孩子的教育问题上，西里斯也总想参与进来，但奈何他是个beta，不懂omega的那一套规矩，所以只能给教子讲讲他在报纸杂志上看到的反面事例。目的是让哈利提高警惕，省得长大以后被哪个渣A忽悠了去。

西里斯的初衷固然是好的，但方法不对，坏事听得多了，哈利对alpha的印象自然也就好不到哪去——也不是说他对所有的alpha都有意见，比如隔壁街牙医家的女儿赫敏·格兰杰，就完全没有西里斯教父口中的坏蛋alpha那种气质。除了天天把自己埋在书堆里没什么不好的——哈利这样评价她。

不巧的是，哈利走下楼的时候刚好看到德拉科仰着头大摇大摆地踏过他家的门槛，然后走到桌子旁边一脸嫌弃地戳开莉莉刚刚烤好的，用来招待他们的小面包，那表情就像是里面藏着一只蟑螂。所以在那一刻，哈利这么多年来对alpha的偏见就全都汇聚到了这个跟他年龄相仿的alpha身上。一下子马尔福的印象分就被拉得很低，更别提他还敢光明正大地说出自己以后一定会嫁给他这种话，简直跟自己印象中那种混账alpha的人设无限重叠。

他这一拳挨得一点也不冤枉，哈利愤愤地想着。

不多时莉莉就来到后院把他领回屋，他刚一进门就看到一帮人都围坐在客厅。詹姆正在跟卢修斯低声讨论着什么，而德拉科躲在纳西莎的怀里抽抽搭搭，见哈利走进屋他愣了两秒，接着就抽出手指向他，同时把脑袋扭过去看着坐在旁边的卢修斯大叫，猝然拔高的声调中还带着哭腔。

“爸爸！就是他把我的鼻梁打断了！”

尖叫声刺痛了波特的耳膜，这个alpha实在太吵了，又聒噪还小题大做。哈利很烦躁，他简直想从厨房里找块破布堵住德拉科的嘴以换得片刻宁静，如果全世界的alpha都是这样子那他宁愿终身不嫁。

“安静，德拉科，并没有那么严重。”

卢修斯一个眼神递过去让德拉科噤声，在别人家大喊大叫是很不得体的。紧接着他站起身，脸上堆着尽可能看上去和善的笑容来到哈利面前，伸出手。

“小孩子不懂事而已，别见怪。”

在哈利眼里卢修斯就像童话故事里那只披着羊皮的大灰狼，他没有应声也没有握住那只手，而是后退几步躲在了莉莉的身后，跟在纳西莎怀里的德拉科隔桌瞪视，他可不想就这么轻易地原谅德拉科。卢修斯的笑容有些不自在，不过从厨房里传来的烤箱提示音打破了这一尴尬的氛围。莉莉回以众人一个微笑，拽着哈利就进了厨房。在面点甜丝丝的香味中，波特一家跟马尔福一家在奇怪的氛围下度过了漫长的下午。

哈利原本以为他再也不会见到这个令人讨厌的alpha，但是无奈造化弄人。

02.

大抵是冤家路窄，他跟德拉科的这段孽缘还远远没有结束。当哈利在霍格沃兹的开学典礼上透过密密麻麻的人群空隙看到德拉科那颗梳得油光锃亮的小脑袋瓜时，他就有一种想退学的冲动。如果说有什么比跟德拉科同校更糟糕的事情，那就是他跟自己还是同班。

麦格教授以不能特殊对待为理由拒绝了德拉科想要成为哈利同桌的要求，这让哈利悬着的心落了地。几年不见，德拉科依然还是那个德性，哈利原本以为这么久过去了，怎么说也应该有个跟他情投意合的omega了，但事实并非如此。

很显然小时候的那一拳并没有让德拉科得到教训，刚入学不久他就对哈利展开了猛烈的爱情攻势——就像是一块黏在衣服上的口香糖一样，甩都甩不掉。哈利甚至怀疑德拉科花钱雇人给他实时通报自己的行踪。他讨厌这样，他只想做一个普普通通的高中生，而不是那种玛丽苏剧情里被总裁护着的大小姐，再者说，他也根本不喜欢德拉科。

更让人不爽的是，德拉科那种势在必得的样子误导了其他同学，不知道那家伙在背后说了些什么，他们渐渐把哈利跟德拉科划分到一伙去。每次实验课哈利看着那个在德拉科旁边、唯一空着的座位，都无比想告假回寝。

在这种悲惨的校园生活中能够慰藉哈利的就只有赫敏，她被分到了隔壁班。哈利还因此认识了一个红发的男性beta——罗恩·韦斯莱总是跟在赫敏身后朝她借作业，每当哈利去图书馆找赫敏的时候都能看到他，一来二去，罗恩跟哈利也就熟络起来。

“也许你可以早一点到教室，这样就可以不用坐在那个马尔福旁边了。”三人组并排行走在图书馆通向休息室的走廊上，赫敏走在最边上，抱着一大摞借出来的书，它们几乎要淹没她的鼻子。

“没用的罗恩，如果我早一点过去，那么情况只会从‘我迫不得已坐到马尔福旁边’变成‘马尔福主动坐到我旁边’，结果都是一样的。”

“他为什么天天黏着你？听说你们小时候就认识？”赫敏费力地扭过头向哈利发问。

“见过一面而已……”哈利摆摆手，“而且我跟他并不是很熟。”至于德拉科为什么黏着他，想到这哈利又记起小时候他跟德拉科的那次见面，说起来他跟德拉科的每次相遇似乎都不那么愉快，一言不合打成一团这是常有的事情，往往都是哈利先动的手。

就在上周，两个人又在体育课前打了起来，起因是哈利发现他的鞋柜里放着一朵骚里骚气的玫瑰，旁边还摆着一张卡片，上面用同样骚气的花体写了一行‘To my love’。同学们嘻嘻哈哈地围上来讨论，哈利又羞又气，而德拉科就站在他身后起哄。

未分化的alpha跟omega在体能上并不会有太大的差距，德拉科作为一个从小娇生惯养的纨绔子弟，被哈利摁在地上结结实实地揍了一顿。最后斯内普教授将他从哈利身子底下拎出来的时候他还皱着脸，叫嚣着要去告诉他爸爸。哈利对这个不以为意，德拉科的特点嘛，一哭二闹三喊爹。

“哥们你太棒了！马尔福那家伙就是欠揍，战斗力这么弱亏他还是个alpha。”罗恩在得知了这件事以后拍起了他的巴掌。

打架归打架，第二天德拉科还是会出现在波特的附近，脸上挂着彩，身后跟着高尔与克拉布，风雨无阻。

哈利曾经不止一次地向德拉科表态过他们之间没可能，但是德拉科却权当他只是别扭，包括送玫瑰挨揍事件也是，德拉科把这理解为了波特害羞后的应激反应，所以他丝毫没有半点收敛。

03.

时间如白驹过隙，飞快流逝。德拉科分化之后，信息素成了他新的炫耀资本。他大摇大摆地走过长廊，所到之处都是薄荷味，学院里所有已经分化的omega都对他避之不及。就好像风油精成精似的——罗恩评价道。

德拉科走到哈利附近，仰起脑袋得意洋洋。这让哈利联想到一只趾高气扬的公鸡。

“波特，我的信息素味道如何？”

过于浓重的薄荷味一股脑地钻进哈利的鼻腔，让他的脑袋一阵阵地发晕，他还是个没分化的omega，所以不会对alpha的信息素有太大反应，但是这也不代表他能忍受这个。

“很难闻。”哈利捂着鼻子说道。显然，这个答案并不是德拉科想要的，他的脸色飞快地阴沉下来。

哈利也很烦躁，在眼神的激烈碰撞以后他们又打成一团，但是与之前不同的是，哈利明显感觉到自己已经无法压制德拉科了，那股蛮横的力道突如其来，伴随着alpha的分化注入到德拉科的体内。

哈利被德拉科掀翻在地上，他想往那张欠揍的脸上挥上一拳，但是手腕却被死死卡住，动弹不得。德拉科也感受到了这份力量，这使他狂喜，这代表着一件事——自己之前被omega摁在地上打的耻辱终于可以洗清。

他跨坐在哈利腰上挺起身，正想居高临下地发表一些胜利者的宣言。就在这个时候，一声怒喝划破走廊的嘈杂，费尔奇闻声赶来，那张充满褶皱的脸上带着怒意，气势汹汹。周遭围观的同学作鸟兽散，唯恐被波及。哈利跟德拉科识相地分开，爬起来站在一边。

“我看看，又是你们两个！在走廊里打架斗殴！”费尔奇的喉咙里发出嗬啦嗬啦的声响。

“总有一天你们都会被开除！一人一份检讨！谁也别想跑！”他高声喊道，用细瘦如枯枝的手指对着他们指指点点。

哈利拍了拍衣服上沾染的灰尘，愤愤地瞪了德拉科一眼。不知道为什么，他们两个每一次的对话都充满了火药味，针锋相对的场面也随处可见。学生时代总是有着无穷无尽的考试，而哈利把这些测试都当成了没有硝烟的战争。班级里大部分的同学都已经分化，ABO的差距也开始凸显，哈利作为一个还未分化的omega，对这方面似乎有一种特殊的执念。

在其他人偷偷地在后操场的大树下谈着恋爱，看着漫画听着歌的时候，哈利却在自习室里面对着摞成一座小山的书籍。其实他没有赫敏那么热爱学习，他的兴趣与天赋也并不在此，之所以这么努力是因为他想向所有人证明性别并不是判定一个人实力的唯一标准，就算他是一个omega也不会比任何人差，而考试成绩最能直接地证明这一点。

月考排行榜单贴出来的时候哈利撂下手里的笔杆子急匆匆地跑出教室，挤到围成一圈的人群中间去，他的个头不算高，被拥挤的人流撞得东倒西歪。从这个位置只能看到那张纸的边角。他踮起脚尖扶正眼镜，紧张地倾听着周遭同学们的窃窃私语。

“第一名……”“马尔福……”“哈利……”

他的胸腔跟随破碎的单词上下起伏，连呼吸都变得急促起来。好不容易等到人潮散尽，哈利终于冲到了最前面，那张榜单完完整整地呈现在他眼前，视线被框在最顶端的位置，上面写着两个意料之中的姓名。

“嗨哥们！我跟你说赫敏又考了我们班第一名，你……”罗恩带着一脸的激动跟赫敏从后面搭上波特的肩膀。话还没来得及说完，他就在赫敏的一记肘击下闭了嘴。同时他也注意到好友阴沉的脸色，顺着那道仿佛要把成绩单烧个洞的视线望过去：2的序号后面跟着哈利·波特的名字，而在他之上的是那个马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。

“呃……想点好事，你看你还超过了那么多alpha，我是说……呃……”

罗恩有些手足无措，他知道哈利现在的心情肯定不怎么样，但是他一介学渣却不知道怎么去安慰一位刻苦还努力的学霸，于是他只能低着头偷偷给同为学霸的赫敏递眼神。

赫敏读懂了这个暗示，上前一步刚想说点什么却被哈利打断。

“没事的，不用安慰我。”哈利摇了摇头，从他们两个中间挤身离开，留下面面相觑的罗赫二人。

总有那么一种人，看上去不用复习就能轻轻松松地拿下榜首的殊荣。而德拉科就是这种人，至少哈利从来没见过他发奋读书的样子，他宁愿相信德拉科是回家以后偷偷用功也不想认可这是AO差距所致，alpha的脑力跟体力的确比omega好上那么一些，但是这绝非无法逾越的鸿沟。马尔福可能是天才，但是天才也是需要努力的。哈利依旧把这次的败北归咎为自身的努力不够。再加把劲就行了，他这样想着。

“其实以你的水平根本用不着这么拼的。”罗恩捧着一个热狗，看着旁边认真查阅资料的哈利嘟囔道，“你最近仿佛一个翻版赫敏，看看，黑眼圈都熬出来了。”

哈利的笔尖停顿住，他思索了片刻，转头望向罗恩，神情严肃：“我只是不想认输。”

“行吧行吧。”罗恩啃了一大口热狗，摇了摇头，这种学霸之间的纷争他还是少掺和为妙。

结业考试就在一个月后，哈利要在这最后的机会中超越马尔福，所以他已经没有了自怨自艾的时间。而这直接就导致了德拉科与哈利“偶遇”的频率直线下降，每当德拉科掐着时间堵在哈利放学的必经之路时，哈利就从他身边背着书包匆匆走过，连个眼神都没有施舍给他。

“第七次了！这已经是他无视我的第七次了！”德拉科把酒吧的木桌拍得震天响。

“冷静点。”潘西甩着她那头柔顺的黑发在他旁边坐下，对着酒保打了个清脆的响指换来了一杯莫吉托。德拉科盯着她不紧不慢地抿了一口酒，然后长长地吁了口气。

“知道吗，德拉科，你追哈利的方式……好吧姑且先把这称之为‘追’，让我想到我上小学的时候那个天天拽我辫子掀我裙子还往我桌膛里扔情书的那个小男生。”

“然后？他追到你了吗？”

“他被我拉黑了。”潘西白了他一眼，摆出一副“恋爱中的男人都没有智商”的表情。

她支起一根手指敲打着杯子的边缘，酒液中的气泡慢慢悠悠地浮上来，深紫色甲油上嵌着的水钻在酒吧绚丽的灯光下熠熠生辉。

“而且我听说哈利因为结业考试忙得焦头烂额，想必他最近没时间理你。”

“因为考试？”德拉科很费解。要知道单论波特现在的水平，就算是他最后发挥失常所考出来的成绩，上个知名学府也是绰绰有余。难不成他仅仅就是为了超越自己？这个想法的出现让德拉科欣喜若狂，他的嘴角勾起笑意，一个想法在他头脑里渐渐形成：如果这是波特的愿望，那他就替他实现。

04.

“为什么就非我不可？”

在德拉科又一次把哈利堵在走廊后，哈利终于忍无可忍。

德拉科耸了耸肩，他觉得这个问题的答案显而易见。

“因为我喜欢你啊，这还不明显吗？”

因为喜欢你所以才这么执着，我对你的全部付出都基于此。我想娶你，所以我要追你，瞧，多么名正言顺的理由啊。

“不，马尔福。”哈利否定了这点，“你根本就不喜欢我，你被惯坏了，想要的东西都想得到，你觉得你名正言顺应该拥有一位omega，而我恰巧是众多omega里唯一拒绝你的那个。所以你觉得我与众不同，认为我就应该成为你的配偶，而婚姻中也就理所应当存在爱情，但我绝不会成为任何人的附属物，也不会成为你满足欲的牺牲品。”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛，语气是前所未有的认真。

德拉科被这些话噎住了，他反射性地想反驳，但是所有单词到了嘴边都像打了结一样糊成一团，溃不成句。他的嘴唇翕动着，半天也没憋出来一个字。波特说的这些话，他从来都没有想过，他对波特的所有付出就那么理所应当地发生了，他也从来没有更深入地去思考过这个问题。

“其实没有什么非我不可，换一个omega你以后也能照样过日子。”

他们就这么僵持着对视了好久，最后不欢而散。

如果一个人总把喜欢挂在嘴边，那到底要怎么分清这些喜欢是真是假？更何况这个人还是马尔福，骄傲自负的混蛋。

他根本就不是真的喜欢我，只不过是因为我拒绝了他，他不甘心而已，哈利坐在寝室书桌前拄着下巴。不知道是不是那天的话起了作用，哈利在接下来的几天里除课堂上不可避的相见以外就没有再看到德拉科的影子。也许他终于放弃了——哈利这样想着。他已经跟德拉科摊了牌，把想说的，德拉科从来都理解不了的话讲了出来。他说得很清楚，也许这下子德拉科就不会再来烦自己了。这件事本应当令他感到轻松才对，但是哈利的心却怎么都放不下，总觉得有什么东西闷闷地堵在胸口。他深吸了口气，甩了甩脑袋。

现在不应当想这些，马上就是结业考试，他要争分夺秒地复习，才没有时间分给马尔福那家伙，于是寝室里写字的沙沙声又重新响起。

结业考试的当天天气正好，学生们三五结伴走进校区。因为成绩相差不多，德拉科跟哈利被分到了一个考场，而哈利就坐在他的右前方。相比于都是拔高题的模拟题，试卷难度并没有很高，德拉科写完并检查好所有答案的时候，离考试结束还有足足四十分钟。他的视线不自觉地瞟向右前方，从这个角度可以看到哈利的侧颜——他皱着眉头，视线不曾离开过卷纸。阳光透过百叶窗照射在课桌上，于哈利的耳后打下一片阴影。德拉科盯了许久，直到监考老师轻咳两声提醒他注意考场纪律，他才把视线重新转移回自己的试卷上，然后他拿起笔，在最后那道大题的答案上划了一个大大的叉。

不出德拉科所料，等到成绩公布的时候，哈利果然是第一名。好了，这下他的愿望达成了，自己总算在学期的末尾干了一件好事。结果德拉科刚走出教室门口就撞上了一脸怒容的哈利，还没等他开口说点什么就被哈利拽着领子扯到了顶层一间闲置的空教室里。

门大力地被甩上，发出巨大的声响。德拉科扯了扯被搞乱的领口。“你有什么毛病？波特。”

“为什么要放水！”哈利大声叫嚷道，他直接就切入了正题。自己努力了那么久才争取到的第一居然是靠马尔福放水才得来的，这让哈利无法接受。他觉得很丢人，以至于同学们的称赞落在他耳朵里都变成了一种嘲讽。

“什么？”

“别装了马尔福！我看到了你的卷纸，最后一道题的答案你已经写对了，为什么要划掉！”哈利急促地喘息着，他的胸腔因为情绪激动而大幅度地起伏。

“你觉得我应该对你感恩戴德是吗！应该感谢你把第一让给我对吗！”哈利见德拉科没有吭声，狠狠地推了他一把，德拉科被惯性扯着后仰，堪堪撑住了课桌才没有摔倒，但是他的腰却撞在了棱角上，一阵阵地发痛。

德拉科面对哈利的指责一时间不知所措，这跟他原本的预想大相径庭。哈利就那么瞪着他，仿佛要用眼神将他生吞活剥。所以他到底做错了什么，就因为想成全哈利第一名的愿望所以又把哈利惹恼了？德拉科无法理解，哈利总是在生气，不管他做了什么。他抬脚把课桌踹到一边，钢铁支架剐蹭地面发出刺耳又难听的声响，如同一道惊雷劈下，引燃了德拉科的情绪。

“你说我总提我爸爸很烦，所以我改掉了，你说我总是太嚣张所以我把信息素也收敛了，你不喜欢我总考第一名我这次就考了第二，但是你为什么还是要生气？你这辈子就不可能承认我了是吗！因为你讨厌我这个人！所以只要是我德拉科·马尔福做的一切你都讨厌对吗！”

说到这德拉科突然就觉得很委屈，但是他又想起来哈利不喜欢他总是哭哭啼啼，转到眼角的泪水又让他强行给憋回去了。他大口大口地喘息着，单薄的肩膀不停地颤抖，他真的不明白为什么自己小心翼翼地按照他的喜好去改变自己，到头来还是竹篮打水一场空。

“收起你那自我感动式的施舍吧，马尔福。”

alpha的信息素狂躁地席卷了房间的每一个角落，薄荷味愈发浓郁，引起哈利的一阵战栗，即便他还没有分化。那是深入骨髓，源自基因的本能。他努力挺直脊梁，倔强地瞪着眼前人，一字一顿地反驳回去。

“你从来都不了解我。”

德拉科心上的那根弦崩断了。结业考试的成绩并不只有波特一个人在意，卢修斯与纳西莎同样在乎，德拉科如果能作为霍格沃兹的第一名毕业，绝对会给他们脸上添光。但是他为了波特的愿望放弃了第一的位置，辜负了父母的期待。这么多年也是，他费心费力地打听波特的一切，事无巨细，他为他做了那么多，结果到头来只换得一句“你从来都不了解我”。

凭什么？

愤怒支配了德拉科的大脑，点燃了他的每一个细胞。他丢下单肩背包，朝哈利扑了过去，小臂撞上胸口，二人双双跌倒在地。德拉科就压在哈利的身上，他的头埋进哈利的颈窝，鼻尖刚好顶在那个埋藏于皮肤之下的诱人腺体上。

德拉科就这么轻易地碰触到哈利最脆弱的部位。哈利整个人都僵硬了起来，这太过了，他只是想找到德拉科发泄一下怒火而已，结果事态却逐渐失控。哈利疯狂地踢打着德拉科想把他从身上掀下去，但是这并没有起到什么作用，他依旧被德拉科收紧的双臂所桎梏。

德拉科的头脑一片混沌，alpha的本能被全面激发，所有的纲常伦理在这一刻全部被抛之脑后。他红了眼睛，死死地盯着那个微微凸起的部位。他的脑海里只剩下一个念头——他想要标记哈利，非常想。事实上，他的确这么做了，德拉科的牙齿咬破皮肤，嵌进了哈利的腺体，信息素自动分泌，他就像一只饿极了的野兽，发狠地咬着猎物的脖颈。也不知道过了多久，待到德拉科终于回过神的时候他才反应过来自己刚刚干了什么。

德拉科匆忙地爬起来，跌跌撞撞地后退几步，他看着蜷缩在地上捂着脖颈不停呻吟着的哈利慌了手脚，不敢问也不敢说。澎湃的征服欲使他战栗，他还沉浸在自己刚刚的举动中无法自拔。最后，他选择了逃跑。

他推开教室的门，飞一般地逃回了休息室，刚进屋的时候还跟布雷斯迎面相撞，一摞书籍被撞落在地，但是他无暇去管。

德拉科把自己埋在被子里，头脑中不断播放着刚才的情景。他可以清晰地回忆起波特微张的嘴唇，从唇齿间泄出的低吟还有那双氤氲着水汽的翠绿眼眸。

该死，他刚刚到底对波特做了什么？

在慌乱与愧疚之余，德拉科还产生了一种卑劣而侥幸的心理——至少在那一刻波特是属于他的，标记是如此亲密的行为，而它刚刚就这么不合时宜地发生了。如果他真的成功标记了哈利，那他跟波特的关系会不会就此转折？

紧接着他便否定了这个想法，他跟波特的关系已成定局，这个显而易见的道理他本应当早就明白，但他还是执着了这么多年。他的勇气也仅止于此，不敢再逾越一步。

辗转反侧，终是求而不得。

05.

第二天的太阳照常升起，德拉科站在塔楼走廊的窗边，孤单地望着广场上跃动的人群，他与下面的热闹格格不入。今天是霍格沃兹举办毕业典礼的日子，他的学生时代即将画上句号，而这也代表着他跟波特低头不见抬头见的日子再也不会有了。

昨天他把哈利一个人扔在了那间教室里，也不知道他后来怎么样。就在德拉科这么想着的时候，他脑子里的主角出现在了走廊的那一头。

只见哈利手里抱着庆典用的装饰品，急匆匆地走向这边。德拉科的视线一下就粘在了他的身上，哈利今天穿着一件衬衫，扣子扣得严严实实，立起来的衣领挡住了腺体的位置。哈利很显然也注意到了德拉科，他停下了脚步，望过来。

德拉科突然觉得有些尴尬，他昨天在没有得到允许的情况下就咬上了哈利的腺体，甚至将信息素注入进去。冲动和愤怒不能成为开脱的理由——他作为一个成年alpha早就应该具备约束自己的能力了。现在哈利就站在自己不远处，德拉科不知道该说些什么。

时间被无限拖慢，仿佛经过了一个世纪，哈利重新迈开了脚步，向着他的方向走过来。德拉科愣了一刻随即反应过来：如果想通过这里，那就一定要路过他的，然后他心中刚刚燃起的那点侥幸就被浇灭了。

哈利沉默着，在经过德拉科的时候他别开了视线。肩膀蹭过肩膀，一种没来由的冲动让德拉科扭身拉住了哈利的手臂。

两个人都没有讲话，哈利僵直着身体站在那。德拉科的喉结上下滚动，他能感受得到，哈利身体的温度透过单薄的衬衫传到他的掌心，而他的手微微颤抖着。

“你都已经十八岁了，还不愿意嫁给我吗？”

那是几近乎哀求的疑问，哈利顿住了，却没有回头，有什么难以言喻的情绪停留在他的唇齿。就像一块铅块顺着他的喉咙缓慢滑下，最后沉甸甸地坠在他的心上发酸发胀。他觉得好似什么东西即将离他而去，而他却不知道该不该伸出手去抓住它。

最终哈利向前而去，挣开了德拉科的手，一言不发。德拉科看着哈利逐渐远去的背影，抬起手，轻轻挥了挥，就当是作最后的告别。他的声音细若呢喃，那声没能亲自说出口的再见消散在盛夏的阳光里，随风而逝。

他跟波特的关系，也许从最开始就错了。他从小就可以得到他想要的一切，但是波特出现了，他得不到的东西也就出现了。他自负执拗，最终跟波特背道而驰。

他很想回到很多年前的那个夏天，如果能再给他一次机会，他一定不会重蹈覆辙。但是事实不能改变，过去也不能重来——想打碎一面镜子很容易，但是如果想将它修补成原本的样子真的太难了。他们已经不是小孩子，而那面镜子已经早早地就被他打破了。

毕业典礼结束的那个晚上，德拉科回到家，喝了不少的酒，打翻了所有的酒瓶，然后吐得一塌糊涂。纳西莎闻声而来，她一边轻轻拍打着德拉科的背一边问他到底怎么了。

德拉科红着眼眶，喘着粗气，酒精麻痹了他的感知，他努力找回一丝清醒望向纳西莎，沉默半晌后最终摇了摇头。

他想说，却说不出口。

他有一个喜欢的人，但是那个人却不喜欢他。

其实现在想一想，波特说得对，换一个omega他照样过日子，而且向马尔福家伸出橄榄枝的omega家族根本不在少数，她们也是要容貌有容貌要地位有地位，甚至会比波特更加听话懂事。日子的确过得下去，但是他永远都不会甘心，长达几十年的钝痛会断断续续地折磨他，最后的最后，他会与另一个人合葬在漆黑狭小的坟墓，德拉科无法接受这个，他也不能想象以后没有波特的日子。

这肯定是喜欢啊，他真的喜欢上波特了，为什么波特就是不信呢？

德拉科对哈利的情感随着时间的流逝在逐渐改变：从年少单纯简单的喜欢到得不到的失落，到自负的不甘心，再到真正坠入爱河可以为了他改变。德拉科现在能百分之百地确定，他向哈利求婚已经不再是因为得不到而不甘，而是真的为他而心动。但是这又有什么用呢？哈利从头到尾都没有答应他的意思，一切都是德拉科自己的幻想罢了。

都是他自作孽，自己作出来的吧，在无尽的懊悔中，德拉科终于支撑不住自己沉重的眼皮，倒头睡去。

06.

德拉科是被一阵叮叮咚咚的信息提示音震醒的，宿醉导致的头痛使他发出微弱的呻吟，他眯着眼睛从枕头底下摸出手机，在适应了过亮的屏幕以后终于看清了消息——它们全部来自于潘西。

【你又搞什么幺蛾子了？】

【哈利住院了，怎么回事？】

【打你电话你也不接，你跑哪去了？】

德拉科在看到消息的一瞬间就清醒过来，被酒精麻痹的大脑正在飞速地恢复运转。住院？到底是个什么情况？他就是睡了一觉而已怎么就出了事？德拉科赶忙翻出通话记录，上面的确有几通来自潘西的未接来电。他猛地从床上坐起来，迅速回拨，手机响了几声以后就被接通。

潘西简略地阐述了一遍事情的经过，总结一下就是昨天晚上德拉科离开后哈利就被送到了医院，原因不明，所以潘西才给德拉科打电话想询问这件事，结果并没有拨通。

“我的天呐德拉科，你胆子是真的大。”潘西在得知了德拉科几天前试图标记哈利的事迹以后惊叹道。

“好了你别说这些没用的，我现在应该怎么办？”要知道德拉科从来没有标记过omega，所有关于这方面的知识来源都仅仅限于书本，而书上恰恰没说过如果标记了还未分化的omega会怎么样，所以波特这次的入院也就存在了另一种可能性。

“具体情况我也不是很清楚，要不你问问格兰杰吧，听说是她把波特送去医院的。”

话音刚落，手机就被德拉科扔在了一边，全然无视了潘西在电话那一头的叫喊。他跳下床从抽屉里翻出霍格沃兹的通讯录：他从没想过去存赫敏·格兰杰的联系方式，毕竟两个alpha，本来就看不顺眼，而且他们都不同班，更加没有了联络的必要，但是现在情况不同。

等德拉科找到了赫敏的联系方式重新拿起手机的时候，潘西早就挂了电话，他把那串好不容易翻找到的数字输入窗口，发了一条信息过去。这种感觉很奇怪，但他不得不这么做，因为他不确定如果直接给波特发消息，波特会不会理他。

【波特怎么样？是不是因为那个标记？】

【哦他没事。】赫敏回复得很快，没透露太多的信息，也没有问多余的问题。这给德拉科留下了猜测的空间。他还想问更多，手指在屏幕上敲打下一堆问题后德拉科却产生了犹豫，他跟波特不是那种亲密的关系，波特已经当面跟他划过界限了。他们仅仅是同学而已，而对于同学来说，一个问题就已经足够。“没事”可能就代表着那天的冲动并没有造成什么影响，也就意味着信息素并没有在波特体内形成标记，住院可能是其他的原因。

德拉科长舒了口气，望向窗外。突然一种又欣慰又辛酸的情绪涌上了他的心头。

他欣慰于自己最终没有在毕业的时候给波特留下一个继续恨他的理由，他了解波特，波特绝不是“你标记了我所以我就认命”的那种人，所以就算标记产生了，波特也不会爱他。但是这个标记会伴随波特一生，让他再也无法跟别的alpha结合。如果没有爱情，那么标记便成了束缚omega后半生的锁链与牢笼，波特会成为那次冲动行为的困兽，而那份恨意会持续终生，不死不休。

德拉科不想看到这个，那晚以后他就猜测过这种结局，那双燃烧着愤怒跟仇恨的绿眼睛化为德拉科的梦魇和梦醒时分的悔恨，波特已经够讨厌他了，他不想让波特恨他一辈子。不过好在现在他知道了，标记并没有形成。

德拉科的辛酸也同样来源于此，那次争执后的冲动是他是多年来的求而不得，孤注一掷，然而结果却是一败涂地。

“真失败啊……”德拉科扯出一个自嘲的笑容，将手机丢进床铺，然后把自己也丢进去。

其实德拉科只猜对了一半，哈利的确不是那种人，但是哈利也的确没有他想的那么讨厌他。哈利一直在拒绝德拉科，以至于这种拒绝逐渐成为了一种习惯。

07.

就在德拉科发消息的半个小时前，赫敏跟哈利并排坐在病床边上。

“我觉得你应该考虑一下怎么解决这个问题。”赫敏指了指哈利脖颈上的腺体。德拉科注入的信息素直接催化了哈利的分化并且强行标记了他，因为哈利之前并未分化，所以alpha的信息素进入腺体带来的排异反应十分剧烈，给他的身体带来了很大负担，哈利也是因此而住院的，经过了医生的调理，现在他已无大碍，收拾收拾就可以出院了。

哈利点了点头，没有说话。事实上被咬的那天他就已经猜测到被标记的可能性了。在德拉科咬破腺体，信息素注入体内的时候，哈利就体会到一种前所未有的感觉。这种感觉无法被准确地形容，那并非是浅薄的，仅仅停留在精神层面的情绪，它更像是飞鸟归林、钥匙嵌入锁芯。信息素顺着血脉流淌，与他水乳交融，天地之间仅剩他们两个灵魂，而他们恰巧是天生一对。在那一瞬间，哈利心中空缺的某个地方被填补完整。

哈利想起很久以前詹姆对他说的一句话——有的时候情感可能会迷失，但是刻入灵魂的羁绊不会。

“好好想想，哈利。你看不惯他小时候的作风，但是你是真的讨厌他吗？”

“说句公道话，虽然我不喜欢马尔福，但是他确实在改变，我想这是因为你。”

这点其实十分明显，但是哈利却一直选择性地忽略了它，他跟马尔福之间永远都有吵不完的架，但是等到哈利真正平静下来仔细考虑这些的时候，他才发现，马尔福真的变了许多。

“你看，刚说到马尔福他就发消息过来了。”赫敏手机的指示灯闪动了几下，她瞧了一眼就把手机翻转过去，给哈利看显示着德拉科那条短信的屏幕，她歪着头看向哈利，“所以——我应该说点什么？”

哈利看着那条短短的讯息，五味杂陈，他抿了抿嘴唇，开口道。

“帮我告诉他我没事，就说这一句就可以了。”

“好吧。”

哈利看着赫敏敲完了消息，对她露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“谢谢你，赫敏。”

赫敏摆了摆手，然后站起身拍了拍哈利的肩膀，轻声说：“我并不是因为你的标记才说这些的，我只是觉得有时候感情这东西，当局者迷。选择权永远在你自己手里，哈利。”

赫敏离开以后，哈利陷入了思考。在他跟马尔福的关系中，他一直都处在那个被动的位置，而现在是时候主动作出选择了。哈利取出手机，拨通了那个很久之前就被他拉黑的号码。

08.

三把扫帚是当地的一家小酒吧，客人不多，但是环境不错。德拉科赶过去的时候哈利已经到了，他看着那个熟悉的背影感觉有些虚幻——一个小时前，他接到了哈利的电话，将他约到了这里，说实话，他真的不知道波特想干什么。德拉科的心里七上八下。

哈利用指尖将一杯苹果汁推到他的面前。德拉科浑身都不自在，他坐在哈利身边，手都不知道该往哪放，只能一口一口地抿着果汁，视线飞快地扫过哈利的脖子，一遍又一遍。

或许是察觉到了德拉科的目光，哈利大大方方地把领口往侧面扯开，露出脖颈处大片的皮肤。一个青紫的牙印还烙在那个甜美的腺体上，清晰可见。

“我们就不要绕弯子了，马尔福。我想说的是，那天你这个混蛋咬了我以后，你的信息素促使我分化了。”

“……”

“还没听懂吗？我的意思是，你把我标记了。”

完蛋了。这是德拉科的第一反应，之前他还因为标记可能并未成功而庆幸过，现在标记真的产生了，他预想到的最差结局也变成了现实。等德拉科终于找回声音的时候他开始结结巴巴。“如果……如果你需要赔偿，我会付钱……”

“马尔福你到底是不是脑子坏掉了？你是不是真的觉得钱能解决一切啊？”哈利觉得，以马尔福这个直男脑回路，一辈子找不到omega都在情理之中。

“那你想怎么样啊……”德拉科觉得自己真是渣得要命，这话被他硬生生说出了一种标记完了甩手走人的感觉。

“你真的不明白？”哈利被德拉科气笑了，他松了手，一屁股坐回去，然后伸出一只腿蹬在德拉科的椅子上。

“钱是不够赔了，所以拿你自己来赔吧。”哈利狡黠地向他眨了眨眼，像一只慵懒的猫一样靠在吧台上。

“啊……啊？”

德拉科根本不知道他是怎么离开三把扫帚的。他的脑袋变成了一团浆糊，那感觉就像是被高利贷公司催债逼到快跳楼结果突然被告知自己中了一千万的彩票，刺激又惊喜。

哈利带着德拉科踏进家门的时候，西里斯也在。当他们看清哈利身后跟着进来的那个金发小子以后，所有人都愣住了。莉莉用胳膊肘戳了戳詹姆的后腰，悄悄地问：“那是马尔福家的那个孩子吗？”

“我觉得是，不过他们两个关系什么时候这么好了……”詹姆挠了挠头，也很费解。西里斯的反应最为剧烈，他手里的报纸掉落在地，整个人化为一个大写的问号。在反应过来是怎么回事以后，他的表情相当地痛心疾首——亲爱的教子终究还是沦陷了。

“那个……我们去后院吧，不打扰你们喝茶了。”哈利能读出这微妙的氛围，德拉科大气也不敢出，简单地跟众人打了个招呼就识相地跟着哈利顺着后门溜出去。他能感受到西里斯落在他身上的犀利眼刀——他敢对波特干点什么立刻就把他杀掉扔海里的那种。如果西里斯知道了自己强制标记了他亲爱的教子以后会怎么样？德拉科打了个寒颤，不敢继续想下去。

“怎么？紧张了？”

“还……还好。”

哈利笑了笑，他们两个双双躺在后院大槐树下的草坪上，望着无垠的夜空，谁也没有出声，他们就这样静静地待着，仿佛时间都静止。这附近没有耸立的高楼遮挡，玄紫色的天穹就如同画卷一般向他们展开，星瀚绚烂。

“今晚夜色真美。”德拉科率先打破了沉默出了声。

“风也温柔。”哈利侧过头笑着回应。

“哇哦。”德拉科也转过头对上哈利的眼睛，“我还以为学霸大人不会懂这些梗。”

哈利朝他翻了个白眼，没有接话。

德拉科的身体动了动，贴近了哈利。晚风吹拂而过，裹挟着冬青的清香，那是哈利信息素的味道，就如同哈利本人一样——美好，纯粹，令人心迷神往。标记将他们两个紧密地连结在一起，这种羁绊刻入骨髓，融入血脉，永远也不会消散，也标志着从此以后，他们都是彼此的独一无二。德拉科看着哈利眼中倒映出的璀璨星辰，手掌蹭过微凉的泥土覆上了他的手背。

“小时候，你拒绝了我的求婚，就在这棵树下面，还记得吗？”

“记得，当时我还狠狠地给了你的鼻子一拳。”

“那现在呢？”

“补你一个吻可以吗？”

END.


End file.
